


Prize

by ouiner (iwainyoomi)



Series: MM Kink Trash [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Mirrors, NSFW, No Refractory Period, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, zen you forgot to wrap your willy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwainyoomi/pseuds/ouiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prize? How far can you go? There's a couple things I just thought of after I heard that. ...It might sound a bit naughty. I want to tell you in secret when we're alone after the party."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

"I want to give you a prize for being such a good man."  
"Prize? How far can you go? There's a couple things I just thought of after I heard that. ...It might sound a bit naughty. I want to tell you in secret when we're alone after the party."  
...

"God," the second the door was opened to his house, you were pushed inside and against the wall, "I thought that narcissistic asshole would never shut up." His mouth was immediately locked with yours in a quick, rough pace. "I've been looking forward to this all night."

"Now, now, Zen, that's not a very gentlemanly thing to say. Lake Na just wants to help you."

"He wants to treat me! He's so pretentious- he- he's like Jumin!"

"He's nothing like Jumin!" You laughed, pulling him down closer and guiding him to the bedroom. He seemed to be brought back to his main goal, Lake Na now having completely left his mind as you pushed him back against the bed. He took a seat on the edge, his arms to his sides to support him. You spread his legs for him, only give him a smirk before mouthing lightly at the small bulge beginning to form. He reclined a bit more, eyes shutting as he gave a small grunt.

"Shit,  , agh.." He huffed out, gently threading his fingers through your hair and massaging at the scalp. You pulled off and looked up at him with the most innocent look you could possibly muster up, unzipping the tight, strained pants and pulling him out of his boxers.

"Don't be afraid to get rough with me, _Daddy_."

"Jesus Christ, Honey. You really shouldn't say those types of things. I may not be able to control myself."

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself."

His fingers curled around a large lock of your hair, tugging you back. "Don't say I didn't tell you so."

In an instance, the pressure in your scalp loosened and he pressed your head forward the tip of his cock. In an instant, bucked all the way to the back of your throat, holding your head up by your hair to keep you from falling forward. You choked in surprise and he immediately released you and pulled you off.

"Oh my god.. oh my gOD.. are you okay? Can you breathe??"

"Hyun, I'm fine." You rasped out, rubbing your throat. "Just take it slower, okay? Let me take care of you. I wanna be a good girl for Daddy. But yeah, maybe you should control yourself at least a little."

He sighed and nodded, threading his fingers through your hair once again, but he didn't force you this time. At your own pace, you went down on his tip, stimulating his slit with little flits of the tongue. At the taste of the small bead of precum, you gave a wanton moan. " _Daddy, you taste so good_." He blurted a large pearl of precum at that.

"Wow, Zen, did you like that?" You chuckled softly before getting back to work. You sucked on the tip, clearing off the new dribble of precum before hollowing your cheeks and take him further in, slowly dragging your tongue along the underside of his veiny length.

"Oh dear god, fuck.. hnngh.." He tugged just a bit more at your hair, his hips beginning to instinctively stutter. You rested your hands at his hips, gently holding them as you took him all the way in. He finally reached the back of your throat, and you pulled back up quickly and sunk back down, creating a rhythm and taking him until his hard tip pressed against the back of your throat.

Soon, his hips were tensing and stuttering again. "  , I'm gonna- fuck I'm-"

You pulled off, using your hand to quickly pump his cock. "I want to taste you, Daddy. Please, come in my mouth." You sped up the pace of your fist, aiming his slit toward your open, gaping mouth, tongue lolled out as if eager to taste what was to come. The erotic sight alone brought him to the edge and he reached his orgasm, spurting thick, white ribbons into your mouth and around the edges of your lips. You swallowed and licked your lips clean before licking his tip clean. It didn't necessarily taste good, but it tasted like _him_ , making the experience fairly pleasant.

He fell back against the bed, panting and gasping while his hips and cock twitched flaccidly. You were quick to fully yank off his pants and boxers before pulling your shirt over your head and throwing it to the floor. Hovering over him, you captured his lips in another passionate, rough kiss. He hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms up and into your hair. Without any refractory period, you could already feel him growing hard beneath you once again. You ground down against him, moaning with the stimulation against your clothed clit. Zen took control once again, rolling the both of you over and breaking the kiss to yank his shirt off. Without another thought, your pants, panties, and bra followed.

"God, Sweetie. Look at you. You're so wet." He purred, giving a long lick to your core and planting a gentle kiss against the lips. The lightly clawed at the bed sheets when he began to suck and penetrate his tongue. After a while of enjoying the lewd, wet noises, he pulled back much to your dismay. Without even meaning to, a whine crawled up your throat.

"Baby, don't worry. Daddy's got you." He brought his index and middle finger to your face. "Suck on them? So they go in easier." You did as you were told, sucking and licking his fingers just as you had his dick just moments ago, moaning softly around them and pulling off with a wanton pop.

"That's a good girl. Such a good girl for Daddy." He brought his fingers back to your tight heat, sliding in one at a time. "Here is your prize." Without even a moments hesitation, he pushed his fingers all the way back and curled them into your a-spot. You scrunched your eyes tight and your muscles clenched. "Did you like that, Princess?" He continued long, languid strokes starting from the a-spot, trailing all the way down to your g-spot. He could feel your glands tightening around his fingers and he stroked faster. Your breath picked up and you gave soft whimpers and cries, needing that release, needing to relieve the burn between your legs, and just as you were about to get there,

he stopped.

"Zen!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Daddy! Why'd you stop?" You nearly cried, rubbing your thighs together impatiently. "I need release! Please, Daddy, take care of me. You promised you would always take care of me." He gave a soft smile and pressed a kiss to your forehead, "You're right. I did promise that."

He made quick work of flipping you over and guiding his cock to your entrance, just barely pressing the tip against you. "Here I go. Tell me if you want me to stop." He slowly pushed in, letting you feel the dull stretch that was painful, but still pleasant. Your mouth fell open with a long inhale as each inch continued to breach for what felt like forever. Finally, when you had taken him to the hilt, you released your breath. "Such a good girl for me, Baby. Took all of me in."

He lightly spanked your ass as he slowly began to thrust. You practically keened into his hand. "Harder, Daddy, please." He picked up his pace and found a comfortable rhythm before spanking you again, harder. You cried out at the pleasurable sting. He hooked his arms around your abdomen and humped harder, grunting hot breaths against your ear.

" , you feel so good, so tight, ahh- god yes- look at you," He grabbed your hair and guided your head to look in the mirror hanging on the left wall. "Your pussy practically sucks me in. You're doing so well, good job-" He groaned out huskily, one of his hands reaching lower to play with your swollen clit. That took you over the edge, finally getting your release as you clenched around his cock, your juices spilling out from around him. He cried out once more before reaching his own orgasm, spilling his thick, hot seed into your core.

He pulled out and collapsed beside you, pulling you into his arms. Both of you were light-headed and drowsy, but comfortable, relishing in each other's presence and warmth, snuggling close and tracing shapes into each other's skin. "That was a good enough prize, right, Daddy?" Zen chuckled in response, dragging his hand up and down your back soothingly. "It was better than good enough. It was more than I could have ever imagined. Thank you, Honey." He kissed your lips, lingering for a few seconds. "Is it too much to ask that this be a more than one time thing?"

"I'm your girlfriend. And that was fantastic. We're definitely doing that more than once."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm making a kink series because I haven't found anything kinky enough for Mystic Messenger to suit my tastes lol. But I know this isn't very kinky. I decided to start out simple and easy. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
